Her Final Thoughts
by santa.clause.is.a.stalker
Summary: She couldn't live on. Her thoughts were killing her. She never knew that listening to her heart would brong her to this. Death.


Dear Konoha,

As much as I hate to say, you no longer need me. I have outgrown my use to my village. I am a worn out weapon, no longer able to cut. I wish that I could stay longer, but I know that if I do, I will grief.

Kakashi, you were the best sensei anyone could want. You taught me to care about my friends and family, even those that were unknown to me. I will always keep that saying you told us in my heart, "While those who break the rules are trash, those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." I wish I would be there longer to let others know of that saying. And I know I always yelled at you for being late, but you always did hold a place in my heart. I may even have commented you on reading that smutty book of yours, but that was what made you, you. Never stop reading that book; it would break my heart if you did.

Sasuke, for the longest time I have had a crush on you. And now I am realizing this, I love you as a friend. Those years where I flowered you with compliments and love, they were never real. You were able to teach me to be calm and collected in a fight, never losing your cool, exceptions included. I wish that I could take back all those years I spent trying to win over your heart, and used them to spend quality time with you. I wish I could have told you my deepest, darkest secrets, like how I now have a crush on someone else. And this crush might even be more, love possibly. I know you'll probably never read this, seeing how you're with Orochimaru, but if you ever come back, you'll always be one of my closest friends.

Naruto, I always made fun of you and yelled at you. I know now that that was wrong. I do not wish for your forgiveness, for I know that I do not deserve it. I have always thought of you as a pest, but now I think of you as a brother. You have taught me many things. To reach for your goal, no matter what is thrown in your way. To be happy and cheerful at all times. There are more I wish to tell you, but I need to keep some space for others. I want you to know that even though you have the Kyuubi inside you, I am not scared. I wish I had know earlier, then I wouldn't have been so mean and opted for being your friend. Not out of pity mind you, but because I would've known how you had felt due to my childhood days. Never stop being yourself; it would kill you if you did.

Ino, for the longest time we had been rivals. Always fighting over Sasuke and trying to best the other. I realize now that all I was ever trying to do was rekindle our friendship. What a stupid way to try. You taught me something I am extremely grateful for. You taught me not to worry about what people think of me and to just be myself. That day when we were younger, when we talked about what flowers we were, that was the happiest day of my life. "There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms." When you said that, it touched my heart. I wish we had never started that stupid fight over Sasuke, if you still love him, you can have him. I wish for nothing more than for you to be happy for the rest of your days.

It's getting harder for me to write. I wish I had enough strength to write to each of you individually, but I don't. But I want you all to know, Shikamaru, Chouji, Asuma, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Kurenai, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Gai, Sai, Yamato, Tsunade, Shizune, Temari, Kankuro, and you Gaara. You all are dear and precious to me. If any of you are wondering why I'm even doing all this, it's because I love someone, but I don't want to betray my nation.

I'm in love with Deidara of the Akatsuki. From the moment I saw Deidara I was in love. I would never admit if I had lived any longer, but I love him. I've met the entire Akatsuki before, and each of them have somehow found a place in my heart. Because of these reasons, I must take my life.

I'm getting even more tired now. I can hardly breathe and I'm shaking extremely hard. I'm doing my best not to let my hand shake. The poison I took is working quickly. You may not know it, but I'm smiling as I write this. I can leave behind the regret I have for falling in love, and the urge to join my love.

I will under stand if you hate me. I just want you to know, I love my village with all my heart. I have protected those I have ever held dear to me in life, and I will continue to in death.

With All My Heart,

Haruno Sakura


End file.
